basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of NCAA Division I Schools
This is an alphabetical list of NCAA Division I schools. This page will be maintained concurrently with the equivalent category. If school has separate articles for their men's and women's teams then a (M) (W) will follow the school name. The (M) will link to the men's article and the (W) will link to the women's article A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y A B C D E F G H I J *Jackson State *Jacksonville *Jacksonville State *James Madison K *Kansas *Kansas State *Kennesaw State *Kent State *Kentucky L *La Salle *Lafayette *Lamar *Lehigh *Liberty *Lipscomb *Long Beach State *Long Island *Longwood *Louisiana - Lafayette *Louisiana - Monroe *Louisiana State *Louisiana Tech *Louisville *Loyola (IL) *Loyola (MD) *Loyola Marymount M *Maine *Manhattan *Marist *Marquette *Marshall *Maryland *Maryland - Baltimore County *Maryland - Eastern Shore *Massachusetts *McNeese State *Memphis *Mercer *Miami (FL) *Miami (OH) *Michigan *Michigan State *Middle Tennessee State *Minnesota *Mississippi *Mississippi State *Mississippi Valley State *Missouri *Missouri - Kansas City *Missouri State *Monmouth *Montana *Montana State *Morehead State *Morgan State *Mount St. Mary's *Murray State N *Navy *Nebraska *Nevada *Nevada - Las Vegas *New Hampshire *New Mexico *New Mexico State *New Orleans *Niagara *Nicholls State *Norfolk State *North Carolina *North Carolina - Asheville *North Carolina - Greensboro *North Carolina - Wilmington *North Carolina A&T *North Carolina State *North Dakota State *North Florida *North Texas *Northeastern *Northern Arizona *Northern Colorado *Northern Illinois *Northern Iowa *Northwestern *Northwestern State *Notre Dame O *Oakland *Ohio *Ohio State *Oklahoma *Oklahoma State *Old Dominion *Oral Roberts *Oregon *Oregon State P *Pacific *Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania State *Pepperdine *Pittsburgh *Portland *Portland State *Prairie View A&M *Princeton *Providence *Purdue Q *Quinnipiac R *Radford *Rhode Island *Rice *Richmond *Rider *Robert Morris *Rutgers S *Sacramento State *Sacred Heart *Sam Houston State *Samford *San Diego *San Diego State *San Francisco *San José State *Santa Clara *Savannah State *Seton Hall *Siena *South Alabama *South Carolina *South Carolina State *South Dakota State *South Florida *Southeast Missouri State *Southeastern Louisiana *Southern *Southern California *Southern Illinois *Southern Methodist *Southern Mississippi *Southern Utah *St. Bonaventure *St. Francis (NY) *St. Francis (PA) *St. John's *St. Joseph's *St. Louis *St. Mary's *St. Peter's *Stanford *Stephen F. Austin *Stetson *Stony Brook *Syracuse T *Temple *Tennessee *Tennessee - Martin *Tennessee State *Tennessee Tech *Texas *Texas - Arlington *Texas - El Paso *Texas - San Antonio *Texas A&M *Texas A&M - Corpus Christi *Texas Christian *Texas Pan-American *Texas Southern *Texas State *Texas Tech *The Citadel (men's basketball only) *Toledo *Towson *Troy *Tulane *Tulsa U *Utah *Utah State *Utah Valley State V *Valparaiso *Vanderbilt *Vermont *Villanova *Virginia *Virginia Commonwealth *Virginia Military (men's basketball only) *Virginia Tech W *Wagner *Wake Forest *Washington *Washington State *Weber State *West Virginia *Western Carolina *Western Illinois *Western Kentucky *Western Michigan *Wichita State *William & Mary *Winthrop *Wisconsin *Wisconsin - Green Bay *Wisconsin - Milwaukee *Wofford *Wright State *Wyoming X *Xavier Y *Yale *Youngstown State External Links *D1 college basketball news and information: http://www.d1collegebasketball.com/ Category:Lists of Schools by Division